Rei's Birthday
by Kiotana
Summary: Rei has discovered how much he loves Kai, but Kai doesn’t have a clue. It’s Rei’s birthday soon too and Rei isn’t expecting anything from Kai. Poor Rei, Kiotana is here to cheer up the day! XD


Title: Rei's Birthday

Pairing: Rei/Kai (Shounen-ai warning (which means guy love))

Summary: Rei has discovered how much he loves Kai, but Kai doesn't have a clue. It's Rei's birthday soon too and Rei isn't expecting anything from Kai. Poor Rei, Kiotana is here to cheer up the day! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters but if I could own them I would have Kai and sell all other characters to their biggest fans for cash and…sorry I went into daydreaming mode again…so yeah! Me just big Kai fan. Enjoy!

My pal on Gaia, (Nightwish) has enjoyed the first read so I'm sure you will too.

Rei's Birthday

Rei was down for weeks now. He'd been trying his best to attract attention from his crush but every attempt got him nowhere. Tyson and Max had noticed what he had been up to but not Kai. His gorgeous team captain was nowhere close to understanding Rei's flirting. The raven haired teen had tried for two weeks to act cute around him just to get a brow raised at him and asked if he was sick or drunk. It was embarrassing actually when those watching them laughed. Kai didn't realize Rei's position either, not doing anything to seize the laughter.

Since that didn't work, Rei wondered if he could try to worry his captain to see how he would react. Rei fakes a fever which he waited three days before getting the real thing. Much to Rei's dismay, Kai never even knew he was sick and when Rei tried to make him feel guilty for not coming to check on him, Kai found a way to escape the clutches of guilt. Rei couldn't argue with him and just let himself fall to his knees weakly, He felt faint, still feverish when he'd come out to Kai. Kai carrying him back to bed was the closest Rei had gotten. It was the warmest minute in his life. He smiled and wouldn't let Kai go but he was too weak to keep a good grip. He had pleaded for Kai to stay with him but Kai claimed to be busy.

Rei didn't give up there though, no way. He worked hard on delicious meals that he knew Kai enjoyed and was to the Russians liking, but the problem was that Tyson liked the meal even more than Kai and almost devoured him like everything else that came close to Tyson's mouth. Tyson apologized about it later as he realized the attempt but Rei gave up the food idea, considering Kai wasn't much of a food fanatic. It took a good long time to get any other ideas until he was left with the only option of doing him favours. If anything, that made it worse. Kai did 'not' like his things touched and the only favour Kai ever asked was for him to get lost.

Rei pouted at the memories as he headed home. It was his birthday and he hadn't seen anyone all day since Tyson had tossed him out the house that morning. Rei knew they were planning a surprise party for him but he wasn't smiling at the thought. He could feel tears filling his eyes, knowing Kai wouldn't give him anything or even bless him with his presence. Everything had gone so wrong.

Rei stopped his walking and turned towards the park. It was mid-afternoon and kids were running around as Rei swung on the swing like most depressed people do. He didn't know what to do with himself so he kept quiet, humming a little tune as he wondered if he could go see a movie. Unfortunately Tyson had shoved him out without giving him time to get any money so he was left with his depressing thoughts.

Rei stopped swinging with a sigh, feeling sick of the rocking. He had nothing to do on a beautiful day which was supposed to be special. He would have enjoyed just having the day with Kai for whatever the reason would be. Even if it was training, he'd have enjoyed it anyway. He was totally obsessing and he knew it but every spare moment was to think of him. Who could resist the sexy dark angel!

He stood, still in deep thought of his attempts to catch the heart of his crush when suddenly he was pounced on by a pink fluff ball. He landed with a thud right off the swing and looked into big amber eyes that resembled his own. He looked up at Mariah in shock but she smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed making Rei smile. She let him up and hugged him properly. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Tyson wants to know what you favourite color of ribbon is and telling you that you have to be back at the dojo by six. So, wanna go to the mall?" she said all at once making Rei pause to think. Some surprise…Tyson was giving everything away!

"Ribbon…uhhh…purple? Red or blue? I don't really care…and sure lets go to the mall," he replied and was tugged away by an enthusiastic Mariah. She chatted away on Tyson's cell phone, which Rei was sure she was thrilled to use as she told Tyson or whoever of the ribbon coloring he'd chosen. Rei was thinking that he might have preferred something more outgoing like gold but kept his mouth shut as they arrived at the mall.

Mariah was happily taking to him throughout the afternoon and explained how everyone would be there. Rei had protested against this.

"It's only my birthday…" and Mariah was all over him with how important he was to everyone and how it was his special 18th. Rei didn't feel special and no where near as special as she claimed, but he kept quiet till she asked what he wanted the most for his birthday.

"I'll get you anything you want…except Kai of course…" she smirked as Rei nearly jumped out of his skin in shock that even Mariah knew about his crush. He paled and blushed all together, feeling quite nervous around her all of a sudden.

"But…how?" he whimpered unintentionally as she kept smirking at him.

"It doesn't matter Rei, now what do you want?" she asked again.

"Wait! How do you know about this! How does everyone know about this!" Rei gasped but Mariah persisted to getting something for Rei with her hands on her hips.

"Well if you keep saying it in public like you are right now, I guess there's a good reason," she replied smartly. "Now quick, choose what you want for your early present!"

Rei covered his mouth and looked around himself, trying to see if anyone was listening to the conversation but luckily no one was looking their way. He exhaled and tried to think of something he needed before Mariah made him try on clothes, but nothing came to mind. He was content with the few possessions he had, therefore making the task difficult. "I honestly don't need anything Mariah..."

"Then pick something you _want_," she said, emphasizing the difference. Rei sighed in defeat and went towards a book store. Mariah followed as he searched the manga shelves. He took hold of one and Mariah curiously looked through it, not fond of the artwork but understood why Rei liked it. "You poor lovesick kitten," she teased and bought the first three volumes while Rei blushed lightly. He had a small collection of manga considering he was part of one. (How ironic)

By time they were out of there, it was time to head back and Rei felt a little more excitement to seeing his friends. He raced Mariah to the dojo in which she won making her shout out in excitement.

"Girls rockin' your world!" She howled as Rei caught up laughing at her. She smiled as she caught her breath and took hold off his hand, leading him inside but being cautious as to know if everything was ready.

Rei's P.O.V

I didn't know why I was smiling so much; the surprise wasn't really a surprise and I'd probably be more embarrassed than surprised or amused.

Mariah pulled me forward, making me enter your average dark room where lights were waiting to be flashed open and friends eager to jump up and shout "Surprise". I just kept smiling anyway, glad that I did have friends to cheer me up.

It was quiet as I walked into another room, recognizing my way into the kitchen by heart. It was actually there that some more colourful lights illuminated the room and shining on the table filled with gifts with a particularly large gift box. Max, Tyson, Kenny, Lee, Gary, Kevin and Tao popped out from behind the pile and shouted, "Happy birthday Rei!" They blew in their kazoos and tossed streamers all over me along with confetti. I laughed some more, enjoying this little surprise as I'm faced with the reality of life.

"Can never predict such a crazy way of living," I thought as I realized how relieved I was that Mariah's meaning to everyone only meant the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers. I looked around once more as they continued to cover my dark hair in colourful plastic, but my smile didn't stay long as I noticed the absence of a member. I wasn't surprised about that and knew in advance that Kai wouldn't present himself to such foolishness.

Tyson threw an arm around my neck suddenly, he being first to notice my frown as he trapped me in his grip.

"Okay birthday boy, since you're hoping for something extreme you can start by the biggest present," he smirked, pointing to the large box that was about a metre or two high. I wasn't thinking anyone would actually buy me anything so big and I was hesitant to approach it, even after Tyson released his hold. I was worried there was a prank inside or something but I knew that my friends wouldn't do anything humiliating, I trusted them that much. The box was higher than I could see over on the table with the other gifts further back so when Tyson opened the top lid and everyone was watching as if expecting something, I really wondered what could be inside. Tyson cleared his throat, giving the cardboard a nudge and received a groan from inside. "Come out!" Tyson replied smiling at me as if assuring me whoever would pop out. I stared dumbly at him and was feeling quite uncomfortable with the ideas that were popping in my head. Another grunt was heard and I was certain of what was inside. My cheeks burned suddenly at the realization and I gasped it aloud.

"Oh my God, no!" I said, turning away and pulling the front of my shirt up to cover up to my nose as well as my cheeks. I tried to convince myself that who I thought was in there wasn't, but more idiotic thoughts pounced into my head.

"Come on, I think he's figured you out," Tyson chuckled as muffled words escaped the box.

"I'm not coming out," Kai growled, making me fall on my butt as my heart beat sped up in astonishment. 'OhMyGod!OhMyGod!OhMyGod!OhMyGod!OhMyGod!' I thought, my head between my knees, trying to hide from the world just like Kai was at the moment.

"Come on Rei!" Mariah smiled, pulling me to my feet even as my legs started turning into goo. My shirt fell from my face and I really hoped my face wasn't too red. I looked up at the box again where Tyson was sticking his head in it, trying to talk Kai out.

"If you don't come out, he's gonna come look for himself," Tyson growled. He pulled away, waiting for Kai to come out but only a pale arm came out, grabbing the lid and closing the box. The other now began to complain at the Russian and I felt quite embarrassed about my sensei watching this whole event. Why the hell was he here?

I soon found myself climbing the table beside Tyson who descended when he noticed me. The others quieted as I slowly peeked inside, the darkness not so dark to my cat-like eyes and saw Kai glaring at me. He wore adorable kitten ears on his head and his body was difficult to see from beneath his arms.

"Kai..." I say, hoping he wouldn't kill me for opening the box. I pull the lid completely away and can now see that Kai isn't wearing anything but ribbon in his crouched position. He scowled at me with a faint blush crossing his cheeks but he still stood up before me. I now knew what the ribbon was for. Purple ribboned cat ears on his head, more ribbon tied into a bow around his neck, ribbon across his torso in an X and his package hidden beneath more ribbon running around his thighs with a loose strand for a tail.

I nearly had a nose bleed at the sight while the others gave wolf whistles and cheers.

"Wha…" I stumbled wondering why Kai would ever do all this for me. Was he doing it for me? Did the others give him something to do this? I didn't know but I loved it even with the uneasy feeling of the others watching me drool.

Kai stepped out of the box, and I noticed the ribbon threatening to unravel and expose his genitals but luckily they remained hidden. (Even if I half wanted it to)

I didn't realize I was staring till Kai's body was glued to mine. I looked up nervously into crimson orbs and wondered how I was still standing when his arms were wrapped around my neck. The sexy God alert was ringing in my head to bite and tease the beauty before me but I kept myself at a normal…for now.

"I'm your pet for the day," he whispered as he leaned his chin on my shoulder, his breath hot against my ear. I was certain to pass out pretty soon. Kai was offering himself to me for the day wrapped in only ribbon! How totally arousing was that? Technically it was only a few hours but I was happy none the less. I was definitely having problems down south too but I was going to keep a little dignity thank you.

It was very surprising Kai was doing this in front of everyone and smelling of lavender no less. I took a sniff of his shoulder to assure myself of the scent and took the opportunity to place my hand on his waist which was really soft.

"How did any of you get him into this?" I asked, trying not to smile like a pervert. I could feel my present shift uncomfortably.

"After convincing him what you've been trying to do for weeks," Tyson said, hands flaying around animatedly and glaring at Kai. I was now even more nervous and embarrassed.

"You told him?" I yelled and Tyson was quick to assure me.

"I wouldn't have told him if he didn't feel the same," Tyson said, sweat forming over his brow. I groaned at the group staring at me standing on a table with Kai glued to me wearing barley anything and it soon sank in. I took a step back to look at my crush who was sadly trying to conceal a smirk. I wasn't sure how to react to Kai's smirks.

"Just enjoy this while it lasts," he said, slowly getting off the table knowing the ribbon wouldn't hold much. I watched his bare rear head into the living room, the ribbon having a hard time staying along the curves of his cheeks. Like a cat in heat, I was ready pounce but I had some pride as I said before, I wouldn't let anything get me that bad…I hoped anyway, but how to resist what was just told to me; Kai really did like me! I wasn't sure to believe Tyson's words but for now I would keep enjoying it as Kai had said.

Once he was out of sight the others were wondering if I truly enjoyed this, smirks on their faces or deep blushes. I was screaming like a school girl on the inside so much I was enjoying this. I leapt off the table and captured Tyson in a neck lock like he'd done to me previously and ruffled his hair, my smile wide. My cheeks were starting to hurt from the strain of extra smiling and laughter, but I couldn't stop.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tyson huffed, trying to break away for air. I eventually let go and thanked the others. I really hoped I wasn't scaring Kai as much as I was scaring myself.

Everyone suddenly grabbed the gifts from the table and shoved me into the living room, screaming, "Time to open presents!"

Kai was on the couch, apparently trying to get his ribbons adjusted, and his legs up on the couch with the rest of him as he sat leaning on the arm. I was place beside him on the sofa and the gang was fighting over who would give me their gift first. I continued laughing at them and smiling, especially when Kai came onto my lap, one arm around my neck, his legs both across my lap and his back resting on the armrest closest, looking seductive. I just stared in awe at the sight of my stoic captain being open, acting as if he needed to get laid and offering himself to me. I really hoped it wasn't just an act.

Presents being opened with Kai sitting pretty as I accepted the many cute stuffed tigers from my family and some new things to try from my friends like this beret from Tyson who thought a cap wouldn't suit me. I wasn't sure about getting my hair to flatten enough for it but I would definitely try going for a new style. Max was more of a tease-the-kitty thing; a black T-shirt with a small, pitiful kitten in the front, taking the middle of the shirt with big adorable eyes and the back had a ferocious tiger with it's fangs bared, filling the back well. I glared in mock anger as they laughed. (It was funny how no one bothered the rest of the white tigers about being cat-like) Kenny was nice enough to have burned my favourite music on a CD and gave me a new Discman to go with it. (I really admire him sometimes.) My sensei gave me a rock that was supposed to be ancient and valuable but if I knew him well enough, it was most likely just some rock he found in the falls at home. It was precious in another way I suppose, a reminder of home.

"Thanks a lot you guys," I said as they sat around me. I felt a tug at my shirt and I looked down upon Kai holding out a small, black box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Well…take it," he said as I was too surprised to react at first. I complied, untying it and opening the box to see a black choker with different metalled studs all around. Gold silver and bronze made the pattern all the way around and before I could say anything, Kai had tied it around my neck. I could feel my eyes get all watery so before he got away I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I didn't think he'd have thought of me to have even come to celebrate, but he was here and showering me with affection; it was just too good to be real.

Kai's face was flushed as I pulled away from his cheek, seeing his eyes wide and animatedly mouth-less. He recovered quickly though and suggested we get the cake.

The remainder of the night was priceless; blowing out candles, Kai serving me the first slice, fed me every sweet my friends had prepared and never left my side the whole time, giving me all the attention I could ever ask for. I think I was getting sugar high by 10pm though because Max got me dancing with the others. It was very fun to burn the energy to the beat and it made me glad I wasn't wearing what Kai was. My poor partner could barely keep up with me running around with the blond and he took some breaks between songs to rest or evade Tao's unabashed patting of his bare rear. Kai was trying his best to stay proud and keep me happy, I knew and I appreciated it.

A few moments till midnight was the best part. Kai, being the only one sane left, calmed the group and pulled me in his lap on the couch. It was so quiet in the darkly lit room, the others settling themselves down in the living room as well. I was about to ask what they were planning when Kai suddenly began to pet my cheek ever so softly. When I looked at him I saw those eyes sparkle and his fine pink lips curve into a smile. He slipped his fingers in my hair and I felt myself purr, closing my eyes at the sensation and that's when his lips locked with mine. He held my head in place as if I was to leave this embrace but I wouldn't. Instead I found myself responding to the kiss, my hands caressing his soft waist again. My legs on either side of him were shifting so I could get closer but there was only so far my hips could go.

This one time was my first and Kai had all the talent to spare. His lips parted and he licked my lower lip in a slow sexy stroke. My lips parted for more and I got it, his tongue stroking mine. The room was heating up from these touches that I needed so, our tongues battling slowly. Kai was letting me catch up and it made me even more eager to learn from him. I was comfortable under his assaults.

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and I heard the others cheer for me. Kai broke away making me realize my need for air. I gasped for it and watched Kai do the same. Over the noise Kai's lips moved but I was unable to make it out as everything went blurry.

xXxXxXxXxXx

I turned over on my bed and groaned at the head ache I had. The birthday I'd been having was so wonderful I wished I hadn't wakened. I also wished I could have stayed in that dream at least until I knew what Kai was going to tell me.

I sighed and rolled over to the desk to see the time. It was 7:30, the usual time we usually woke since Kai would be back from his morning jog and ready to start our training. I groaned into the pillow again from the pain in my head and noticed it was the radio alarm that had wakened me. Not bothering to look at the dreaded thing, I reached out to hit it and knocked something off the desk at the same time. I looked over the bed curiously and saw a familiar purple material sticking out of the box it was in. I stared at it for a moment then picked it up from the wood floor. It was silky and extremely long as I pulled more of it out the box. My eyes grew large as I realized I held a ribbon that smelled lightly of lavender. I was about to take a sniff at it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating but my eyes caught sight of something else on the floor. It was a birthday card with "Happy Birthday Rei" written in bold letters. I picked that up too and opened it to see Kai's handwriting. It read:

_Wish I could have told you sooner but I suppose I prefer this result. In case you don't remember passing out, happy birthday lover and dream well._

_Kai_

I was all aghast at the sight of _lover_ in the letter that sudden ghostlike fingers made me shiver and arch my back away as I gasped in surprise. His hands were gentle against my bare skin, but soon they became warm.

"So I really wasn't dreaming," I said relaxing as his hands pet my sides.

"No…" he whispered to me, taking the ribbon from my grasp

"Any chances someone took pictures?" I smirked.

"I'd die before," he assured in his usual careless voice. I laughed quietly.

"So will you ever do this again?" I asked hopefully, still holding an end of the fabric. Kai leaned over my shoulder so I could see half his face, his body above my own, trapping me beneath.

"Maybe…" Kai responded, putting more pressure to his touch, making me want to be nothing but his toy. "But my birthday is coming up soon…" Kai hinted as I rolled onto my back to see the smirk playing across his face as he tugged at the beautiful choker I still wore. I smirked back and did what any one would.

"Meow,"

END!

A.N: Oh Yeah! I finished! (Dances) First completed fic! (Even if it is a one-shot) Well I hope you enjoyed it and I just might make a sequel if I get enough encouraging reviews. Yup, that's right; 'Kai's Birthday' would be the sequel (even if no one knows their birthdays…glare at author)XD so R&R people!

In addition, the manga Rei picked out was Gravitation, just to let the curious know…


End file.
